A Stranger at the Gates
by Convergence-Eternal
Summary: Baldur shows up in Crystal Tokyo, and the Guardian of time kicks his ass. One shot.


"There was a breach in real space", the tall guardian of time explained. She was standing in a large beautiful room. Red and blue and gold light bled onto her from the stain glass windows to her left. In front of her there was a throne. And upon that throne there was a beautiful monarch with hair whiter than snow.

"Do you think it could be an enemy", asked the kind Monarch.

"Possibly", replied the guardian.

There was a crash. There was a roar. Some one, or something, was outside the palace.

Pluto knitted her brows. How could something like this happen? How could an enemy get this close?

"I'll go and deal with it", she said quickly.

The Guardian of time left her Queen. She walked out of the room and teleported just outside the Palace gates. Outside it was snowing. Outside she found a stranger.

He wasn't a bulking monster. Why he was only about her height. He wasn't wearing a shirt, or gloves or boots. The cold didn't seem to bother him at all.

"State your business!", Pluto yelled.

The Stranger, the bearded stranger with cold blue eyes, grinned at her.

"You must be the Guardian of time. Athena told me about you. She said that you like to control things"

Pluto furrowed her brows. Athena was the name that Mercury held in her previous life. Why would . . . how would he know her. This wasn't making any sense.

"Who are you?"

"Hmmm", replied the stranger, "you really don't know. And I was led to believe that you knew everything. Though I suppose that even the strongest deity's do have a few gaps in their vision. My father was a great example. Every day his two ravens would circle the earth and whisper secrets in his hear. He could also see any location in the nine realms. But look at what happened to him"

Sailor Pluto's mind was racing. The Stranger definitely said deity. Deity as in god. It's true that with all their powers guardians were basically gods. And Ra, the first sailor guardian, was worshiped as one. But this man said father.

"What are you?", Pluto demanded.

The Stranger walked up to Pluto. Till he was so close that she could smell the mead on his breath.

"What am I? You truly do not know? Have the mortals of this realm truly never heard of the Aesir. Honestly, I'm a little insulted", spat the stranger.

Pluto responded with two words, "Dead Scream"

There was a blast of purple light slammed into the stranger. The power of this attack flayed the strangers chest while throwing him back towards a massive crystal spire. Moments before he actually struck it she teleported towards him. She slammed his body into the ground with the key part of her Garnet rod.

A geyser of blood and red snow flew up into the air. The Stranger, once so powerful and arrogant, was now lying face down in the snow. "No no no no no no no", whispered the stranger.

"Dead scream", replied the guardian of time.

This second attack created a crater in the snow. This time there was no blood. This time there was no stranger. The body was gone.

Pluto turned from the site. She walked towards the crystal palace. And she felt a fist connect to her face. She flew towards the outermost palace gates.

"You're so slow". Pluto's body crashed against a gate that was enchanted to withstand all manner of magical attacks. But the metal still bent when her body slammed into it. And when she got back up she saw a blur. Then she felt the second blow. "So weak."

A flurry of punches struck her. From the right and from the left. They hit her gut, and her rib cage, and if it wasn't for the gate then every blow would have sent her flying.

"Even", Slam! Her shoulder buckled metal. "The Jottun", Crash! Her foot bent another part of the gate as it flew back. "Fought back", crash her body finally flew through the gate. And the Stranger followed her. He stepped right threw the guardian sized whole her body made.

The stranger Walked towards her. There wasn't a scratch on him. Every previous wound he had from her attacks was healed. Now that the snow had abated Pluto could see the runes tattoos. She could see that they were glowing blue. "You bore me Guardian"

The Stranger slammed their foot down. Small cracks formed in the earth and frost spread across the ground till it reached Pluto. Then a massive ice crystal surged forth from the frost. The Ice crystal struck the guardian of time. She flew back further. She flew the very steps of the palace.

"Are you even trying?", screamed the stranger.

Pluto crawled forwards towards her garnet rod. She grabbed it, and with its help, she shakily rose to her feat.

"Behind me is Queen Serenity. All around me is Crystal Tokyo. And before me . . . is a dead man"

The Stranger laughed.

Pluto screamed at the top of her lungs, "DEAD SCREAM".

The earth cracked as the ball of energy raced towards the stranger. His body buckled when the ball struck home and he flew out of the palace grounds. He flew so fast that Pluto was just barely able to catch him when she teleported again. This time, instead of slamming him into the ground, she opened up a portal behind them.

They reappeared in space. They were floating a few hundred miles from the sun. Pluto grabbed the Stranger and threw him. And the stranger flew towards the very sun itself.

Pluto teleported back to earth. She reappeared in the Queen throne room.

"Sorry that I was gone for so long", she told the Queen. Pluto took a shaky breath. "Chibi Usa's birthday. I believe we were talking about that before we were so poorly interrupted. I think that this year-"

Pluto's vision was blurry. She shook her head quickly. And she took another breath, "This year I think we should invite the Sailor Starlights"


End file.
